waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sneeze the Day
"Sneeze the Day" is the nineteenth episode of Aladdin that aired on September 24, 1994. It is the second episode to air on CBS. Synopsis After stopping Amin Damoola from stealing a diamond, Genie gets covered with guava juice, which causes him to catch a cold. Aladdin tells him that the cold isn't as bad as he thinks it is, but Genie is still concerned, since he warns Aladdin that Genie magic goes rampant when they catch colds. Sure enough, at the palace garden, Genie's magical cold goes out of control and puts everyone at risk. Iago tells Aladdin that they have to go after the Orb of Machana to cure Genie. So the two get on Carpet and go to the Cavern of Machana. Aladdin, Iago, and Carpet first run into a giant crocodilian monster named Machana, who makes Aladdin stick out his tongue and touch his forehead. Then, they run into a giant spider version of Machana with a human head, who puts a sword in one of three baskets and shuffles them to make Aladdin pick the right one. Then, they get to a griffin version of Machana, who gives them a riddle about saving them the trouble they are going to in order to get the orb. After Aladdin gets the answer right by saying they should have stayed home, a tiny door in the griffin opens and the true form of Machana crawls out - a tiny blue bug. he gives them the Orb and they leave, after which Machana goes into a secret room filled with orbs, and complains that he'll never be able to get rid of them all at this rate. Back at the palace, Genie's sneezing causes more trouble. Once sneeze turns Jasmine's necklace into a Snake, another turns the snake into a fire breathing dragon and a third gives it another head. As Jasmine, Genie and Abu are chased out into the palace courtyard, Abu tricks the heads into breathing fire on each other, resulting in their destruction. As Jasmine embraces Abu, Genie disappears. Aladdin, Iago, and Carpet return with the Orb of Machana, but it turns out Genie left a letter that says that he went away so he won't have to cause anymore chaos with his sneezing. The group goes out to the desert to find Genie. After they find Genie and tell him they have the orb to cure him, Genie's sneezing makes Fashoom, the Al Muddy Sultan and Mechanicles' large mechanical horn beetle appear and attack them. After a fierce battle, Aladdin throws Genie the orb and he swallows it and regains control of his magic to defeat all three of the monsters. After that, Aladdin catches a cold and Genie, with control of his magic regained, doctors him. Trivia *The title is a play on "seize the day". *The beginning of this episode is a word-for-word reference to the scene where Aladdin steals a loaf of bread in the 1992 film. *The challenge with the sword in the basket is also called the shell game, which is, in reality, an unwinnable trick game, since the sword or other object is invariably hidden elsewhere. Goofs *When Jasmine swats the snake that was her Necklace off of her neck, her headband is brown instead of Blue. *When Jasmine goes to comfort Genie after swatting the snake off of her neck, her Necklace reappears, then while Genie Apologizes, her Necklace disappears again and then it reappears when she says "It just startled Me.", (the "it" being the snake). Video releases VHS * Aladdin's Arabian Adventures: Team Genie